This invention relates to a radiator for a vehicle engine, and more particularly to a radiator for a water-cooled engine used in a motorcycle.
Generally, under a high temperature condition immediately after stopping the engine, when the radiator cap is removed from the filler neck of the radiator, the high temperature cooling medium or the vapor thereof is ejected from the cooling medium supply port of the filler neck due to the increased pressure within the radiator, followed by a great possibility of an operator being burned on the hand or other area.
For preventing a radiator cap disclosed in this, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 46-7707, has been proposed. That radiator cap is provided with a valve for permitting the cooling medium supply port to communicate with the open air, and a release mechanism for releasing the radiator cap from the filler neck and opening said valve. In the case of this radiator cap, however, when removing it, the operator may directly touch said release mechanism while still hot. As the result, the operator runs the risk of being burned. Further more, since the radiator cap can be readily removed by anybody, there is the danger that it may be stolen by a miscreant particularly in case of a motorcycle whose radiator is in an exposed position.